


Sides of the Spectrum

by Creator_Cia, Kellopuppy



Category: Undertale (Video Game), underswap
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Romance, Slow Burn, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8283938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creator_Cia/pseuds/Creator_Cia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellopuppy/pseuds/Kellopuppy
Summary: Me and a friend o mine started writing a script... It turned into a story. So here is a lil ditty involving that little blue ball o skeleton that inhabits the underswap universe. We start from the emergence of monsters from the underground.





	1. Chapter 1

The beings beneath the mountain had been freed. After an exhausting journey by a lone human child, they had come to do what six children before them had been unable to. These monsters that flowed from the now destroyed barrier rejoiced in their newfound daylight. The views and sights surrounding the mountain were breathtaking, especially with the grandiose castle highlighting the horizon.

Those new to the sunlight set up camps with help from the humans, who seemed intent on keeping an eye on these new creatures. Months of deliberation from the governments left the monsters confined to the area around Ebotts exit, much to their confusion. Upon a bit of thought, the foreign monsters abided by the locals rules. Queen Toriel was the first to approach the humans and work to establish relations. She spoke with her former husband at length regarding access to the rest of the world, bringing up solid points to the humans put in charge of their confinement. After several unsuccessful debates, the officials yielded to a few of the Queens requests, one of which involved the monsters having freedom to roam the nearby city. She had been quite reluctant to send all her subjects to the human city, deciding to only send one of her most… enthusiastic monsters.

We start our story on a starry eyed skeleton, eager to make his acquaintance with more humans. After expertly befriending the savior of all monsters, he felt more than ready to hit it off with the rest of humanity. He gathered his gear and was walked to the edge of the city before embarking on the first step of his new life.

“Such a peculiar city, it’s so different from the underground, so much more vast” He looked around curiously, taking in the surroundings of the human city as he looked around at the buildings and citizens that littered the streets.

“Hmm quite vast indeed. However this towering town is no match for me! This city might be rather intimidating, but I shall be the hope the other monsters need! I must be a symbol of what us monsters have to offer! Which is A LOT!” Sans strolled through the streets, triumphantly exclaiming these things to himself. This earned a few strange glances from the humans, more than he was already getting. He didn’t mind them though, he thought they were all admiring his greatness.

Sans wandered the city streets, trying to socialize with the human inhabitants. They were either scared, indifferent or downright rude, the latter Sans chose to ignore. After a variety of failed attempts he decided to peruse the locals goods. “W-Wowzers so many stores! So many potential gifts for my friends!...” Sans pulls out a small wallet from his scarf. “It was so nice of the Queen to give as an allowance. I will not let it go to waste. Hm… I wonder what everyone would like? There are so many to choose from!” Sans glanced around at the various shops. There was an array of different stores carrying different sorts of items, ranging from big to little. He was having a hard time discerning which store to go into.  
“Hmm this is harder than I thought *grumble* I thought this would have been easier.” He finally went into a store that had a bunch various knick- knacks and promptly spent a few hours picking out the ideal presents for each of his friends.The skeleton was carrying a assortment of bags as well as holding onto his wallet in one hand.

“Alrighty, I got everyone a gift. Oh jeez I hope they like them… Hm what am I saying? Of COURSE they will! Hehe! I am so excited to see their faces!” He was so focused on how happy his friends were gonna be, he didn’t notice the man coming and snatching his wallet until it was too late. “Hey, that’s mine, it’s not very nice to take people’s things!”  
Sans innocence flashed for just a moment before his eyes shined brighter, preparing to get back what was his. “You should sto-… huh?” Before Sans could summon his magic the man had been clotheslined by another individual. The thief hit the ground with a thud and his hand was swiftly pinned by a boot.

“ACK! OKAY OKAY! ILL DROP IT!” The thief yelled, dropping the wallet. The person removed his foot and picked up the wallet, shooting the crook a cold glare. Several people avoided the situation altogether, either not willing to help the little monster or seeing that the other person had it covered. The thief stood up and scurried off into an alleyway. Running up to the stranger he went to go thank them for getting his wallet from the crook.

“T-Thank you so much human. I thought I was gonna lose all my money there for a second. Heh” Sans says a little bewildered by the humans ferocity.

“No problem little buddy, didn’t want you going home penniless, plus I’m sure you wanna keep that wallet it’s really nice” They giggle at his little blue car wallet and he blushes a bit, hiding it behind his back. “I… uh… Hehe thanks... It was uh… gift from my brother heh” Sans lied about his brother buying it. He bought it...he thought it looked cool. “Aww, that was so nice of him, by the by do you want help carrying those bags? you’re carrying quite a few of them.”

The person extended a hand, offering his aid and ignoring the glares they were getting from passerbys. Sans was a bit hesitant for a moment, not knowing how to take the sudden kindness, even the store clerk was a bit rude to him. The little skeleton had no problem keeping his positivity sky high but he seemed weirdly withdrawn from this person. “Why are they being so kind to me?” Sans thought, stepping forward with his cheeks still dusted a soft blue. He took a few of the bags and offered them to the human. They took them with ease, waiting for him to lead the way to where he lived. Sans took a second before reluctantly leading the way. It was a pretty long walk and they made small talk while on the way, they suddenly spoke up with a question.

“Oh by the way where do you live exactly, do monster’s live in houses too?” They questioned.

“Um...well… not exactly” Sans responded with a less than enthusiastic tone. “We are not permitted to own housing just yet… heh” Sans seemed a little embarrassed as he revealed this, almost regretting what he had said. They sensed that he was a bit uncomfortable, and dropped the subject moving to a simpler subject.  
“ I really like your scarf, it’s a really nice shade of blue, it kinda looks like a superhero cape.” They smile at him and he seems to brighten up at the subject, turning towards them a bit as they walked. “Oh you like my scarf! Thank you, my brother helped me make it, a hero needs his cape of course, Mweh heh heh!” He put his hands on his hips triumphantly causing the the human to chuckle at the skeletons change in mood.

“Mweh heh… Your attire is quite fetching as well.” Sans blurted out rather quickly.They blushed a bit and giggled, patting Sans’ back as they strolled. “Thank you, I do admit that I thought I looked kinda stupid today, since I’m wearing a jacket when it’s warm out.” They chuckle nervously and fiddled with the jacket a bit, adjusting the bags. Sans felt a twinge of pride from the touch and piped up to speak. “Heh you look far from stupid I assure you… heh.” The human gave the monster a warm smile, making the skeleton chuckle nervously. “Well… ahem… I do believe this is as far as you can assist me, Human.” Sans turned, blocked them from walking any further. The human hadn’t noticed that they had arrived at the edge of Ebotts’ forest.

“Seeing as I am the only monster allowed outside the Encampment for the time being. Humans are also not yet permitted within the perimeter of Mt. Ebott.” Sans spoke as if he had practiced these words in front of a mirror. After his piece was said, the skeleton looked rather disappointed, not wishing to leave the one who had aided him.

The human looked at the thick forest brush and back at the little skeleton. “I… guess that makes sense. I hope that changes soon. It was nice to meet you... um… Wow… I never got your name heh.” They made a little sound of recollection and introduced themselves to him, apologizing for not doing it sooner.  
“My friends call me Cook… I used to bake a lot heh.” Sans blinked a few times before rushing out an introduction.

“Oh my! How incredibly rude of me to not introduce myself. I must have made such a terrible first impression. I am, of course, the Splendiferous Sans, Temporary Monster Ambassador to your human city!” Sans posed in a heroic fashion, scarf blowing in the non-existent breeze. The human looked a bit bewildered at the almost magical wind but chuckled regardless. They both shook hands, giving each other soft smiles and slight giggles before parting ways reluctantly. As Sans turned back and gave a final wave before heading into the woods surrounding the Encampment.

The Monsters Encampment was a large conglomerate of variously sized tents. All amassing around a central point, hosting the largest tent that the Queen and her guard were located. Muffet had claimed a larger tent than usual in order to accommodate her restaurant expertise. Running to his tent with the bags he set them down, unpacking them and labeling them to each specific monster. Papyrus stepped in and looked at the bags and the little gift he was unpacking, kneeling down he poked his brother’s shoulder. “Hey bro whatcha got there?” Sans jumped a little bit, turning and seeing his amused older brother. “AH!... I… Papyrus! You know better than to sneak up on me like that! I… I could’ve hurt you!” The little battle ready skele looked a tad embarrassed at being caught off guard. He quickly tried to shuffle the gifts together to hide them.

“Aw bro, dont worry. I won’t tell anyone about this. Nyeheh” Papyrus said through soft snickers.

“Well if you must know. I used the Queens allowance to purchase our dearest friends some gifts.” He huffed a bit, displaying the small knick-knacks to his brother.

“That’s awfully nice of such a magnificent fellow.” Papyrus said in an attempt to perk his brother up, knowing Sans ego loved a little inflating. Sans immediately jumped up doing his signature heroic pose. “Well but of course! I did my duties admirably with the kindness and motivation us monsters should be known for!” Papyrus beamed at his younger sibling, always proud of his tenacity and willingness to do whats right. “So is that all that happened bro? Just a bit of shopping?” Papyrus asked, slumping down onto a nearby chair in the young brothers tent. The older skeleton pulled out a lollipop, replacing his usual cigarettes. Sans had heard that smoking can cause your teeth to fall out. The young skeleton read a few too many human health magazines and now had his brother on a health kick.

“Well…” Sans’ thoughts flashed back to meeting Cook outside that store.Thinking back on how they got his wallet back for him, and how they graciously assisted him with his bags. Generally how nice they were to him, and thinking about that little crush he was developing. “Crush?” Sans thought about that word. Surely he must just have found a new friend. “That must be it!...Mweheh...heh...” Sans sort of blurted out. Pap looked at him confused “That must be what? You talkin’ to yourself again Sans?” Sans, not realizing what he blurted out, looked at Pap quickly and stuttered a response.

“Oh..I-I just met someone while I was shopping today, they helped me get my wallet back from a conniving thief today and helped me carry the bags I had! They were awfully kind and we spoke of many things on the way home!” He looked super enthusiastic explaining the situation to Pap, glossing over the mugging. Pap looked a bit worried about it but after seeing his brother unharmed and energetic he calmed down a bit. Sans was rather animated while explaining this new friend to his brother. “They seemed so kind and willing to assist me! I realize the other humans must have had other things to do but luckily they were free to offer me aid and companionship! Plus… I believe their nickname is evidence of their culinary skill. Most impressive!” He bounced up outta his seat, exaggerating the last word with excited waves of his hands. Pap chuckled to himself, seeing the excitement this person brought to his brother though he did catch a hint of something else. After the explanation, Sans remembered that he had to give out the little gifts he bought for everyone. With newfound vigor after speaking of his day, he charged out of tent with a stack of gifts.

 

Papyrus was a bit dazed from his brothers speed, blinking once before the smaller skeleton was out of sight. Staring at the entrance he knew exactly what was going on and mentally wished his brother luck on this new found “relationship”.

 

“This was a one time meeting but knowing my bro, he will figure out a way to see them again. Nyeheh... *Sigh*. We have a lot of work ahead of us don’t we?” Pap spoke softly.

“This’ll be interesting...”


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had passed since the first monster visited the human city. Upon his return, Sans was showered with praise for his job well done. Despite the fact he got a little sidetracked and spent more gold than the Queen would have wished. The human media had gotten footage of Sans, displaying it on their stations and reporting on his interactions with their citizens. Much to Queen Toriels delight, they didn’t have anything negative to say. They weren’t exactly kind but with no evidence to scathe the monsters, the news outlets had no choice but to just report the facts. Being that the monsters, thus far, shared no ill will toward humans and have done nothing but act with dignity and comradery. They even reported the mugging, but no footage was taken so it was dismissed rather quickly. The humans that ran the Encampment decided to let a few more monsters roam the city to test the waters a bit more. Mainly members of the guard, dressed down in order to not intimidate. This was practically a demand from the Queen, wanting only her most acute sensed and sociable monsters to face the city. The former King had advised to be a little more trusting, which had caused a moment of pause in Toriels decision. She was not used to letting her guard down, at least not quite yet. After a bit of calm reasoning and slightly passive aggressive remarks from Asgore, she submitted to allowing a few others to explore. 

There was a variety of monsters to go this time. One guard each was assigned to a group of less than battle ready monsters, a condition the Queen wouldn’t let go. Royal Guard Bratty and Catty led a small group each, taking them to various sides of town while Captain Alphys took the two skeleton brothers. Mainly just to keep an eye on the little energetic one that spent all their money last time. Sans was excited to show his brother the human city, he was especially excited to see if he could run into his new friend and introduce them to his brother. Walking into the city Alphys was immediately skeptical of the humans. 

“Arrrgh… Why are they all looking at us!” Alphys was small but could easily clear a crowd with a single snarl. The little skeleton saw the looks the Captain was giving off and decided to intervene.

“Do not worry! She is simply a little new to the culture here… heh… Please go about your lovely days!” Sans said with all the confidence of a used car salesman. Papyrus stood back and tried not to chuckle at the scene before him. They both had to make sure Alphys didn’t attack anyone who was giving her weird looks and that Sans didn’t run into another store and buy one of everything like last time. 

“Alright, listen up! We have a schedule to keep you two!” Alphys yelled pointedly. Sans stood at attention as Pap looked at the small dinosaur with half lidded eyes not paying much attention.

“We have to get involved in the meetings Queen Toriel has set out for us! So I need you both to stay focused and not get sidetracked, got it!?” She roared at them both with an assertive tone, crossing her arms at them both. “Of course! I will make sure to stay on task this time and do my duties to help humans accept monsters more, it’ll be great to meet some new people and make friends!” He put his hands together happily, thinking how great it’ll be to unite humans and monsters. “Don’t worry Cap, we will keep on our best behavior.” Pap responded, patting Sans head playfully.

Sans was more than excited to meet and mingle with new humans but he always kept a single thought in the back of his mind. His mind replaying the scene from yesterday on repeat, not forgetting a single detail. How kind Cook was, their gentle smile towards him, how confident they were when they stopped the thief. He wanted to run into them again, he didn’t understand why the urge to see them twinged in his soul, but he wanted to find out why. 

Alphys led the way through the streets to the first meeting spot, the skele-bros didn’t have a clue as to what the meetings would be like. The three arrived shortly at the center of the city, downtown was bustling with fast-paced activity.The central area was a big space with tall buildings surrounding it, the center floor was made out of colorful marble stone that immediately caught Sans’ eye. There was already small groups gathered around the large plaza, either there to greet them or just minding there own business. Sans, being the hyperactive one, rushed up to a group immediately to introduce himself as Alphys and Papyrus followed behind him swiftly. 

“Sans wai…!” Alphys tried to get out in time.

“Hello humans, I’m the Splendiferous Sans and it is very nice to meet you all!” A few people were intimidated by the skeletons enthusiasm, others gave awkward waves while trying not to get to close to him. Sans seemed to notice this and died down his attitude a bit. “I… my deepest apologies If I frightened you.”

“We are here to meet with someone.” Papyrus spoke up, coming behind his brother and shooting the less friendly members of the group icy glares. The group backed off somewhat as a few stoic individuals in police uniforms stepped forward. 

“We are here to take you to the Police Chief” One man spoke with a cheerful yet oddly fake tone. “Alright… Lead the way. I look forward to the promises they made. Should be pretty cool to see what you guys are made of!” Captain Alphys gave a big toothy grin, much to the confusion of the skeletons. The officers led the three monsters down the street and into a grand building that seemed to be the focal point of the plaza, Ebott City Hall. Turns out, the meeting was a meet and greet with the city’s police force. 

The Queen wanted her Captain of the guard to learn as much as she could about the humans justice system and how to acclimate to their laws. After Alphys went through some training, she would eventually be given a title within the police force. This was a token gesture by the human governments but an offer they couldn’t pass up. At least she thought it was one step closer to peace with the humans. Sans was left alone outside the meeting hall, even Papyrus was escorted somewhere secretive without a word. 

“Why couldn’t I go in? Hmph… I could help! I know I could… sigh” Sans pouted, rubbing the back of his head as he paced the halls of the building. The small skeleton soon sat down and waited, seeing the Captain through a glass door speaking animatedly with a serious looking man. Presumably the Police Chief actually looked like he was getting along with Alphys. “Well… At least they are hitting it off!....You know what?.... That’s good for all of us! I should be happy and not moping around! Mwehehe” Sans popped up and struck a halfhearted pose, his laugh lacking the usual tenacity before he slumped back into his chair. 

“Ugh… I just wish this wasn’t so booored!” The tiny bone man groaned and pulled himself up.Turning his back to the door, he contemplated racing up and down the stairs when he saw someone familiar on the other side of the plaza. His soul practically jumps out of his ribs when he noticed who it was. Sans couldn’t even process a thought before he was already running over to them as fast as his little booted legs could carry him. They heard the fast clacking of his boots and turned toward the sound, noticing who it was. 

“Hm… Oh… Hey Sans! Woah… slow down there pal! Hehe” He came to a halt in front of them a little breathless from sprinting so quickly.  
“Human!... um. Cook… hehe... it’s such a coincidence to see you here, I didn’t think I’d run into you again!” he said with a smile as he leaned on the wall, trying to act cool. 

“Yeah! I was here getting my license renewed and… voicing a few opinions… heh. What brings you here?” Cook grinned, looking down at the panting skeleton. 

“Oh! That sounds rather significant!” Sans exclaimed. “ I’m doing important business today, meeting up with the humans here to try and make peaceful arrangements for monsterkind!.. Mweh!” He sounded proud of himself while doing a valiant pose, making them giggle a bit at his antics. 

The little bone monster was starry eyed with enthusiasm, his confidence rather endearing.Despite the vigor, Sans was still a bit winded from running. “Ey… hehe… are you alright? You look a little out of breath… if that’s possible for you… was that offensive? Oh crap I’m sorry...” They asked a bit concerned, seeing the skeleton sweat cyan. He stood up straight a bit with his posture and rushed to say something. 

“Oh no no no, it’s okay! That doesn’t offend me at all Mweh... I guess it is a bit weird for a skeleton to be breathless without lungs huh?.... In the health books, the human ones I’ve read at least, lungs are what help your species breathe... Im mostly sure at least… Mweheh… and I think they… ” He goes off on a tangent, avoiding eye contact as he tries to help the human feel at ease. Talking fast and rambling to them before fumbling over some of his words in a semi-nervous fit. Seeing the flustered skeleton try to make sense of his thoughts had the human on the brink of laughter.

“Hehehe hey hey, it’s okay Sans I get what you mean, I’m just glad I didn’t say something wrong. I… uh would feel pretty awful if I made a fresh face to this city feel bad...” Sans perked up a bit at that. He felt grateful that they were being so kind and courteous to him, not like the people earlier who backed away from him and didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. 

That’s when he decided to take a chance, he wanted to talk with them more. He wanted to see them more, the weeks he spent thinking about them made him long for something else. His mind was still racing as to why they were stuck in his cranium. Sans wanted to keep in touch, to learn more about this person.

“H-human, I wanted to ask…” Sans rung his gloved hands, glancing up and down at the human before him. 

“Maybe… I mean… If you want that is… no pressure… Mweheh… I-If I could maybe have… y-your phone number!” He rushes the last few words out loudly, getting a few odd stares from the people passing by in the lobby. A few of the onlookers scoffed at the skeletons request, earning a heavy glare from Sans’ new friend. Cook jumped a bit at the sudden question but happily obliged, pulling out a little notepad to write it down for him. 

“Hehe… I… I’d really like to see ya again. You might wanna enter it into your phone though. Ya might lose the paper on your way back.” The human gestured to Sans lack of pockets. The sudden realization hit him, he didn’t have a phone. He freezes up a bit at that sudden brick to the face. Sans panics and quickly thinks up an excuse. 

“I-I… I left my phone… back at the Encampment! Yea, I was very excited for the day… sooo I left it back at my tent! Heh… yeah.” He gave a firm nod as, he put his hands on his hips, smiling from his what he thought was a brilliant ruse. Cook giggled and wrote down their phone number a small sheet of paper, handing it to him happily. “Call me and we can set up something, heh. Whenever you are free of course… You seem pretty busy...” They placed the notepad back into their messenger bag and turned back to Sans. 

“I do have many important duties I must fulfill for the Queen!” Sans fudged the truth a bit. “But… hehe… I’ll be sure to… call you… mweheh”

The two made some more pleasant small talk until Captain Alphys came out of the meeting room down the hall. She seemed in pretty high spirits about her interactions with the Police Chief, smiling a toothy grin. Papyrus magically appeared out of nowhere, he had a more serious look to him before falling back into his usual calm demeanor upon seeing his brother. They both noticed that Sans was talking to an unfamiliar human, both of them sitting in the waiting area of the lobby.

The less than welcoming glares and snide comments have had them on edge ever since entering the city. Alphys and Papyrus shared a look from either end of the lobby, silently agreeing to watch the exchange before acting. 

“Sans might be a lil naive but he is not fool. He can handle himself…” The Captain thought to herself, observing the humans seemingly gentle conduct. The Captain had trained Sans quite a bit, knowing him to be a bit more forgiving than most. However he wouldn’t hesitate to defend himself or someone else if the situation called for it. “He’s fine for now… Nyeheh… Little Blue’s got that look in his sockets… heh… ” Papyrus spoke softly.

After a few more minutes of talking, Cooks phone started beeping. “Hm… Oh crap! That’s an alarm I set… I’ve completely lost track of time! I gotta get going! Text me whenever you’re free…” The human became panicked at the alarm, turning to run out the door. Cook stopped just as they had the door outside open and gave Sans a parting look. 

“See ya later, Sans!” Cook said with a wave and a pearly smile. 

“Oh dear! Yes! Goodbye Cook!... I will text you for certain!... Have a grand day my friend! Mwehehe!” Sans waved goodbye, earning a grin before Cook darted out the door. 

“Mweheheh! hehehe!“ The small skeleton snickered softly, gripping the phone number in his gloved hands. He held onto it as if it would disappear if he released his grip. Sans was swaying happily in his seat, reflecting so heavily on the friendly conversation with Cook that he didn’t even notice Alphys and Pap approach him.

“Hey bro, you must be Mcdonalds because you look like you’re lovin’ something?” Pap tapped him on the shoulder, making Sans shake his head out of his little trance.

“Hmph! I do not know what this Mcdonald’s is but I am sure not loving whatever you’re referring too!” Sans pouted, crossing his arms and turning up his head. Alphys spoke up with a bit of concern. “Who was that human , they didn’t say anything bad to you did they?! I swear if they harassed you I’ll...” To most monsters, humans looked rather harmless but Alphys had heard the stories from her Queen. Sans looked up at her and hurriedly went to defend them. “No no no it’s okay. Cook was very kind to me! They… have made for such wonderful company during my wait… heh.” blushing a bit, he glanced down at their phone number for a brief moment as if making sure it hadn’t disappeared. 

Alphys walked up to Sans with a stomp, the loud clank of her metal boots getting the skeleton to shoot up from his seat. The scarred reptile leaned in inches from his head and glared into Sans’ sockets, almost peering into his thoughts. 

“Hmm… Hm… Well!...” Before Sans could finish Alphys gave a hearty pat to Sans’ shoulder blades, a large grin suddenly appearing on her maw.  
“As long as they don’t mess with ya, I won’t have to… hmph!” The Captains words were cut short as Papyrus slammed a hand over her muzzle. 

“Probably shouldn’t finish that lovely sentiment… Not here at least” The taller skeleton explained, looking around at the humans coming and going from the building. Each seeming to eye them with some form of indifference or disgust. Alphys caught on, taking in the surrounding atmosphere of the people around them. She would have to tone it down a bit, at least until people were more comfortable with monsters. “Sorry about that Papyrus, gotta remember to lower my attitude a bit, humans are still wary of us.” Sighing, they decided it’d be best to head back to the Encampment to report to the Queen about the progress they made today. Walking through the city street’s Sans was contemplating on how he would contact Cook, he didn’t have a phone and he didn’t even know if he could go buy one since his last spending spree. 

“This is so frustrating! I really need to keep my promise and text my new human friend!” Sans thought as he walked a few steps behind his brother. Sans was jostled out of his own reflection by a high-pitched jingle coming from ahead. He looked up to see Papyrus pulling a cheap looking flip phone from his pocket and answering it nonchalantly. Sans stared at the smooth piece of technology with starry eyes.

“That’s it!... Mweh!” Sans whispered under his breath, having a goal in mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter we managed to finish and IM SO SORRY for not putting it up sooner. Life and all that. Here ya go though

It wasn’t long before the Captain of the Monsters Guard had thoroughly convinced the city’s police that she was more than qualified for the position. Alphys’ unyielding determination and surprisingly acute sense of deduction made her a prime candidate for an officer. The Police Chief had been a huge supporter of the monsters, even more so after meeting their Captain. Many were against allowing the small reptile into their midst but the magical newcomers had friends in high places. After several months of training and media attention, Alphys and a few other guardsmen had become official in the eyes of the law. Since more of the royal guard would be residing in the city now, Queen Toriel wanted to talk about getting actual housing for the monsters. This would be a big step forward for her people. Even if she didn’t fully succeed, she would still prefer for Alphys and the other monster guards to be well taken care of. 

Meetings, favors, and trade deals were all that occupied the Queens time. She had been quite stubborn in regards to accepting direct help from the only other monster qualified to lead. Asgore had been little more than an adviser throughout the time on the surface. He had offered time and time again to handle the more social aspects of ruling, much to the Queen’s displeasure. Toriel had little to no disdain for her former husband but the guilt of her actions within the underground weighed heavy on her. 

“I do not wish to speak of this…” The Queen spoke softly but with clear authority. 

“I do not believe you are capable of avoiding this for much longer” Asgore replied, unwavering in his mission. “You need more help. The crown and the responsibility that come with it are too much for one to bare. Why must you reject my assistance so strongly?” The goat man stepped forward, reluctant concern in his eyes. Asgore had always shown displeasure toward the Queen’s actions over their children’s passing but old wounds would have to wait to heal. 

Toriel’s head hung low hearing the slight twinge of caring coming from Asgore voice. “Why…” The Queen spoke, barely above a whisper. “Why do you not shun me!? Time and time again I find you offering your advice without hesitation!” Toriel turned to face the towering goat man with no fear, baring her teeth with pained confusion showing in her expression. “You of all people know what I have done… SO WHY?!” The last word she spoke boomed through the tent as small wisps of fire escaped from her maw. 

Asgore’s demeanor did not change as he stood his ground, he would not back down on this matter, not this time. “These are my people as well Toriel... Every child that looks upon a Boss Monster for guidance needs us to be united. Through the trials we have gone through, it is imperative we remain in good health. For their sake as much as our own... I... I still have hard times forgiving you for what you have done…” Asgore took a long breath in, a solemn shift in his tone when he spoke. “It does not matter… We are the monsters our people come to, this is the burden we bare... I bare it even if you give me no power, ...but you know as well as I that more needs to be done.” Asgore stepped forward, extending a large furred hand toward his Queen. 

“Please Tori…” Asgore stared straight into Toriels unblinking eyes. “Allow me to help you, for our people.”

There was a noticeable moment of pause as Toriel looked at her former husband, eyes darting from the outstretched hand to his stoically kind facade. Toriel let out a breath, whether from exhaustion or acceptance, and placed her hand in his. Her eyes were wet, tears threatening to fall as she gathered herself, taking a deep breath.  
“Very well… I will assign you with overseeing public relations. Media events, charities, and fundraisings to improve our standings with the humans will be a regular occurrence. I may also require you to accompany me to various diplomatic meetings.” Asgore was a little surprised by the sudden burst of new responsibility but nodded, accepting graciously. 

“We will also be pushing to gain ownership of our ancestral castle… I will need all the aid I can to convince the humans that it was once ours...” Toriel added.

“And one more thing…” Toriel spoke just as the goat man was walking away, having heard his new duties.

“...Thank you Gorey” Asgore stopped halfway out the tent, replying without even turning to face her.

“You are quite welcome… Queen Toriel.”

\----------------------------------------------

Sans tried many times to get his brother’s phone, but each attempt had failed. All his little schemes and plans had ended with a flop. For someone so laid back he was really good at hiding his phone and remaining one step ahead of him. Sans last scheme involved him taking his jacket to wash quickly while the phone was still in the pocket. Remembering his failed plan made him cringe a bit especially since the memory was very clear in his head. 

*Last Month*

“This is a perfect idea, then I can talk to Cook again and set up a date to meet up!... Mweheh” He rubbed his hands together, jumping up with his little laundry basket to ask Papyrus for his hoodie. He already had his scarf in there and an assortment of his clothes so hopefully his plan wouldn’t come off as obvious. Making his way to his brothers tent, he saw him sitting on a couch they had found fast asleep. The light snores coming from him where reassuring, giving Sans more confidence in his plan. Tapping on his brother’s shoulder he waited for him to be stirred from his slumber. 

“H-huh?... Oh Sans… *yawn* did you need something bro?” He leaned up a bit, ready to get up if he needed to and saw the laundry basket Sans was carrying. “It look’s like you have a load of laundry there... Nyeh.” Sans pouted at the pun and gave his brother a sideways glare. 

“Brother I simply need your hoodie, you haven’t washed it since arriving on the surface! Also, that pun was not appreciated in the slightest!” Papyrus let out a small chuckle and took off his hoodie, handing it to him lazily. In his head Sans was ecstatic, his plan was so close to being complete and his soul jumped a bit at the thought of a date. Sans blushed lightly when contemplated an actual date with Cook. The smaller skeleton grabbed the hoodie and almost started running to go clean the clothes until Pap got up and called out for him. 

“Oh hey, hold up bud! I left something in my pocket.” Sans stopped in his tracks, internally groaning over how close he was to succeeding. Papyrus got up slowly before walking over to his brother, digging in his hoodie pocket for the small flip phone.

“There we go, wouldn’t want that to be washed... We would have a cell of a time getting another one… Nyeh heh. ” He pocketed the phone and waved him off before stepping back into his tent, probably to return to his nap. 

“*sigh* I was so close, I thought he’d totally forget about it since he was so tired.” He thought as he walked to wash the clothes. 

*Present*

Sans sighed as he finished recalling that disaster of a plan, staring at the Cooks number scribbled across the paper. Maybe he would never be able to schedule that meet up with them. Perhaps they might think Sans was lying about contacting them. 

“No no no no! I must be a skeleton of my word!… but… it’s already been so long… What if… they have already forgotten me...” Three months had gone by since his last meeting with Cook. Apart from trying, but mostly failing, to steal his brother’s phone, Sans had been working with Captain Alphys. She had been teaching him everything she was learning at the Police Academy, as well as new and interesting things about the human’s laws. Former King Asgore had also enlisted him to help organize local charities and events to help build friendship amongst the monsters and humans. Needless to say the past few months had been more than hectic. Sans had ran himself ragged, consisting entirely on energy bars and protein shakes. 

“Oh dear… I… I hope they don’t hate me…” Sans muttered, entering a tent specifically for dining, the roof of the tent was a clear see-through mesh. He placed himself in a seat beneath an array of soft lighting, quiet music playing in the background. The Encampment was fortunate enough to have power thanks to Undyne. She had foreseen the humans confining them to the mountain for an extended period and had repurposed some tech from the underground to make life easier topside. One such invention was a variety of small magical generators that were scattered throughout the monster camp.

Sans was approached shortly after and got his order taken. He wasn’t too fond of the food here but he needed to eat, it had been too long since he had a decent meal. Sans looked up through the tents clear ceiling. The sun was just setting, allowing the stars to glean through the darkening heavens. Sans’ eyes sparkled as he watched those shimmering specks of light come into view. It never ceased to amaze him, each time the wide expanse of the sky opened up at the beginning of each night. Papyrus had taught him a few of the constellations while in the underground. He also gave him some books on astronomy, many of which he didn’t have time to read. 

“...I shouldn’t neglect those books like that…” Sans muttered to himself, his eyes trained on each new star that faded into his vision. He quickly picked out the few patterns he knew, knowing them better and better as the nights passed by. 

Sans stared deeply at the now dark sky, contemplating everything he has done and all the things he needed to do. The skeleton had been seen by his peers as courageous, kind, and trustworthy. Sans believed these things to be true but in times like these, it only made him question himself more. 

“*Sigh*... I… just want to be a good person… for everyone’s sake… for my sake.” The little bone monsters head slumped down slowly, his gaze not focused on anything in particular. Sans bony fingers were intertwined, rubbing circles into his metacarpals and losing himself in contemplation. 

“Have I done enough?... I… I am great but that simply means I must be better...each day I must be better…” Sans let out a low sigh, hold a gloved hand to his face.

“Can… Can I even be any better than I am?... What if… this is all I can do…” Sans paused for a moment before shaking his head furiously and springing to his feet.

“No! I… cannot accept that! I… I must be able to go farther… I hope...” His enthusiasm was short lived as his posture faltered, falling back to the seat.   
Sans was soon brought his food and began eating in silence. Considering the lack of meals in the past few weeks, this greasy food wasn’t half bad. After a few bites, Sans’ spirits were noticeably lifted. Guess he just needed a bit of food to cheer him up a bit. He started thinking about Cook while he was eating, his reflective mood brightening even more so.

“Mweh… I… I wonder what their food tastes like… I bet it’s amazing… heh.” He giggled a bit to himself remembering why they have that nickname and how skilled they must be at the craft. Sans mind wandered to his friend, looking off into the tent and imagining each bite of his food had been prepared by them. A slight blue tint highlighted the skeletons face as he ate, giggling softly under his breath. 

“It must be delectable… hehe…” Sans managed to finish his meal, his magic fully satiated. The skeleton’s mind still occupied by a certain someone. Head in his hands and sockets closed, Sans lightly swayed in his seat with a big happy grin on his skull. The grin on his skull faltered a bit thinking about how he couldn’t contact them. He sighed internally, thinking about different ways to reach them.

What would happen when they meet each other. He buried his face in his gloved hands, thinking about their smile, the gentle way they talk to him, how differently they treated him and the other monsters. They were so kind to them unlike the other humans he had encountered. 

He thought about it and wondered what their opinion is about monsters.Acting kind to them doesn’t necessarily mean that they agree with what they were doing. The way they’re treated might not concern them. Maybe he would ask them when they eventually meet again. 

“I mustn’t make idle assumptions about them...That is quite unfair… I mean they DID aid me in getting my wallet back...” Sans said with certainty. Too busy nodding to himself to notice a figure sneak in behind him.

“Hey bro…” Papyrus said casually tapping Sans on his shoulder. 

“AH! B-Brother… how long h-have you been there?” Sans whipped around a bit to face his brother, almost falling out of his seat and grabbing onto the table a bit to keep himself up. “I just got here a few minutes ago… Saw ya with your face in your hands, have you palmed down from your skull-king?” Pap questioned with a concerned tone in his voice, arching his bony brow slightly at his own puns. Sans questioned why he was asking, then again he was acting strange while thinking about his friend. Thankfully nobody could see the blush on his cheekbones so he probably looked upset. 

“O-oh I was just deep in thought, thinking about… the stars and the constellations.” He ended the last part with a lie, he couldn’t tell his brother that he was thinking about his friend. He’d probably be teased relentlessly about it. 

Pap knew the last part was clearly a lie. After noticing the blue tint on his brother’s cheeks he could tell what he was thinking about. He was very skeptical about Sans’ friend, noticing how enraptured the little skeleton seemed while talking with them last. Seeing him gush over someone like this was new for Papyrus. He was glad to see his brother happy, he just hoped the person would treat him nicely. 

“Were you using the book I gave ya bro, I bet they look stellar right?” Pap went along with the subject, chuckling to himself when Sans made a sound of disapproval. 

“Brother I don’t know why you must insist on theses jokes, they are entirely not brilliant!” He pouted, crossing his arms and standing up from his seat. Sans cleaned up his plate and stomped past Papyrus to go to his own tent. Pap watched his brother leave, clearly proud of his own sense of humor. Paps left the tent thinking about the little surprise he had for his brother.

As Sans stomped away he caught a glimpse of the other monsters getting ready for bed, winding down from the day. He walked back to his own tent and sat down on the race-car bed he brought from the underground. Sans leaned over his bed, glancing at the constellations book.

he wondered when the next time he could go to the city would be. “Maybe I should stop fussing over this. I’m sure I’ll go back soon! Especially since Captain Alphys got accepted into the human’s Police Force! I’m positive she must take her most trustworthy guard in training with her! Mwehehe!” He started thinking of new ways to meet up with them when he’s goes to the city next. Sans couldn’t help but become a bit giddy at the thought. He layed back on his bed, daydreaming and thinking of what to say, when Pap poked his skull into the tent. 

“Hey blue skull… Nyeh heh.” Pap chuckled, making the smaller skeleton jump at the sudden intrusion. Before Sans could speak up in protest, Papyrus was beside his bed with one bony hand behind his back. 

“Now before you start looking blue, I got something for ya Bro…” Papyrus shushed the now curious skeleton before he could speak. 

“But… Ya gotta promise to use it responsibly. Don’t want ya using this recklessly, alright?” His voice was stern to show how serious he was and watched his brother for an answer. 

Sans was a bit taken aback by his brothers sudden tone change. Papyrus was usually never this strict with him, despite Sans knowing he was hiding a certain part of himself. 

“Of course brother. I am not the type to misuse power. That’s unfitting of a soon to be royal guardsmen!” The curious skeleton replied, getting a bit anxious as to what the surprise could be. Papyrus’ expression softened considerably, converting back into his lazy grin. 

“I know I can trust ya bro… Just needed to make sure.” The taller skeleton sighed before pulling out a small box and handing it to his brother. Sans took the box gently, unsure if this was one of his brothers jokes. Sans opened the lid and froze on his bed, staring inside with wide sockets. 

“I… I… How did… Hhhnnn-BROTHER! MWEHEH” Sans leapt up from his bed and wrapped Papyrus in an almost bone-crushing hug. Pap nearly fell onto the grass coated floor from the force of his brothers happiness. 

“A… A phone! How did you know!?” Sans asked, his smile wide and his sockets filled with stars. “Just a lucky guess… Nyeh heh” Papyrus chuckled, recalling all the times Sans had tried to swipe his own cellphone. “Just remember what I sai-…” Pap was cut off by the over-excited ball of energy.

“Yes! Yes! I know! I know! I will use it with respect! Ooooh I am so very eager to use it! I… Oh dear I must prepare! I must…” Sans drifted off into a flurry of nervous and delighted ramblings. “Oh! Oh dearest brother! Thank you so much!” Sans gave Pap one last powerful hug before darting out of the tent and into the crisp night air. 

“Wow he reacted like an excited gardener… He wet his plant’s… Nyeh heheh” Pap chuckled at his own bad joke. “Let’s just hope that letting things progress won’t bite me in the coccyx again...” Pap left his brothers tent for his own, knowing Sans was probably heading to a tent with power to charge his new phone. 

“Hehehe Wow Wow Wowzers! This is so wonderful!” Sans spoke in a quietly excitable whisper, trying not to stir the monsters from their sleep as he made his way to one of the power stations in the Encampment. Sitting near one of the generators was a wall of various plugs, one of which was quickly occupied by the vibrating skeleton. Sans sat cross legged on the ground next to the outlet as he watched his phone beep to life. 

“Oh golly! I… This is happening… I can call them whenever I wish now! Oh… Oh my!” Sans couldn’t contain his nervous jubilation. “What should I say to them?” Sans thought, running his gloved hand tentatively over the screen. 

“Maybe… Open with a joke... No no I want them to like me! Well then what then! Oh dear.” Sans was beside himself when the phone finished its setup. The skeleton stared at the phone, fingers brushing the buttons. 

“Just… Just a simple text maybe… Nothing too forward… I should perhaps apologize for taking so long as well…” Sans reached into his scarf, pulling out Cook’s phone number. He didn’t have the soul to let it out of his sight. The nervous bone monster slowly typed each number into the device, his phalanges trembling with each one pressed.

“Oh dear…” The phone began to ring a few times before Sans hit the end button in a panic. “Um… I… Maybe I should call later…” Sans reasoned, clearly out of sorts.

He was just about to put down the phone when the phone started to ring again. Flipping open the phone again he saw it was the number he just called, Cook’s number. He freaked out and was debating whether to pick it up. “Oh gosh! Th-they're calling me back! Why are they up this late?! Oh dear… Okay, Okay don’t make a fool of yourself...” He silently answered the phone and put it up to his skull. “H-Hello this is the Magnificent Sans speaking!” Sans thought he was talking in his big valiant tone but it came off as shy. 

“Sans? Heh… Well it’s been awhile hasn’t it?” Cook’s groggy voice is heard.

“Oh boy.” Sans gulps.


End file.
